Always
by Kenian Rainn
Summary: SJ. Quick idea... Jack and Sam are listening to the radio and a bunch of songs are coming on that apply to them. Better than the summary - I promise! Set soon after Threads... K should be fine... R&R please!


Quick idea... SJ.  
Many songs are playing on the radio that apply to Jack and Sam's relationship.  
I don't own any of SG-1 or any of these songs... K+... R&R please!

-----------------------

Driving off base was the saddest part of his day. Even though he would see Sam the next day, it always seemed to take forever. But Jack was trying not to think about Sam. Not today. He turned on the radio.

"That's how it feels to be with you. Its like I'm finally alive-"

Click. None of that. He changed the station.

"I love you, I loved you all along. I missed you, been far away for far too long-"

Click.

"You and I are done pretending! I never thought that I-"

Click. This was harder then he thought.

"When you're dreaming with a broken heart, the waking up is the hardest part-"

Click.

"You know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you-"

Or maybe he'd gate there. Click.

"And you know I'd give up forever just to touch you-"

*Groan* Click.

"Don't touch, Don't look, Don't think. Best of luck-"

This was not working. Maybe that last song was over. Click.

"Everything's meant to be broken-"

Too bad the air force doesn't agree with that statement. Click.

"Cause I'd give everything that I've got left to show you I mean what I have said..."

This was really starting to get on his nerves. Click.

"Comes back and makes me catch her every time she falls..." And he still loved her. Click.

"Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty is the face in the mirror looking back at you. You walk around here thinking you're not pretty, but that's not true, cause I know you…"

Sometimes it seemed the person who knew the least about her **was** her. Click.

"One love, don't you chase it? One life, don't you waste it-"

There were regs. Click.

"I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held on to-"

He was not supposed to be thinking about this. Click.

"I'll do whatever it takes to turn this around. I know what's at stake, I know that I've let you down... "

He was about done with this. Click.

"I want you to love me, he whispers, unable to speak.  
And he wonders aloud why feelings so strong make the body so weak.  
Then he awoke. now he's scared to death somebody heard.  
If it was you, and you know her, please don't say a word."

The song ended and he thought for a moment. Way too fitting.

"Up next we'll be playing 'Here without you' by-"

Click. He turned the radio off this time. This was strange. Maybe he'd put on a CD. He picked up a CD and looked at the tracks. "Got to get you into my life." Maybe he'd put on a CD of instrumentals. He put it in. A nice sound filled the air. What was this song called? He looked at the back of the case. He shut the CD played off and pulled into the gas station. He got out of his car.

"Sir?"

He turned around.

"Carter?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to get a pony, but they only had gas."

She chuckled. He loved it when she laughed.

"I pulled into here to get a CD."

"Oh? Nothin' on the Radio?"

"Just real dark punk stuff."

"What stations?!?!"

"You're not kidding."

"Yes I am."

"Whatever you say."

"So..."

"So...Different stations?"

"Yeah. A lot of..."

"Love songs?"

"...maybe."

"Well."

"Well."

"I gotta go."

"Me too."

He got back into his truck. He turned on the Radio. Bad idea.

"Once upon a time, I dreamt we'd be together, in love forever-"

He turned it off and started to drive away. Sam watched. All of a sudden, he turned his car around and headed back towards her. He got out of his truck with an annoyed expression on his face. Sam looked at him with a confused expression.

"I forgot to get gas," he admitted.

"Oh."

He walked over to the gas pump and then stopped. He turned around and looked at Sam.

"You're dismissed."

Sam went back to her car. She was halfway down the road when she realized she had forgot to buy a CD. She didn't want to go back, so she turned on the radio instead.

"You're the kinda guy who makes me wanna follow through, to you..."

Evidently, Jack had passed the love songs to her. Click.

"Romeo, save me, they're tryin' to tell me how to feel..."

She could see how this had gotten annoying. Click.

"I'm sorry it's taking me so long to find out what I'm feeling..."

How many songs can people write that apply? Click.

"Feeling a connection when you're standing next to me..."

Click.

"Oh, kiss me like you mean it, like you miss me..."

Stupid air force. Click.

"I can't survive without you here by my side..."

And I would be dead, several times over. Click.

"I keep waiting for you, but you never come. Is this in my head, I don't know what to think..."

She hated wondering. Click.

"And I don't wanna cause a scene, but I'm dyin' without your love..."

Stupid regs. Click.

"I know you love me, love me, through it all-"

Or she hoped so. Click.

"And when you find everything you looked for, I hope your life, leads you back to my door-"

Click.

"When you figure out love is all that matters..."

Click. Turning the radio off.

-

He turned the radio back on. It was so embarrassing to have forgotten to get gas. He wouldn't have if he hadn't needed it. He almost turned the radio off when it said the next song was one called "Always", but for some reason he didn't.

"I'll take the chance to say  
I feel this emptiness  
When you walk away  
And now I must confess  
That it's not the same  
Without you here with me-"

-

She didn't know why she turned it back on. Or why she didn't change the station when they announce the next song was entitled what he had said to her just a few weeks ago.

"Then the rain goes away  
When I see that face  
Like a summer day  
The clouds just get to raised  
It never ceased to amazed  
Every time you're here with me -"

-

This song was really fitting. As if it wasn't enough that he had said the title 2 weeks, 4 days, and 3 hours ago. And it was getting really stuck in his head. He started driving towards her house without realizing it.

-

"I reach for your hand  
At night I pray  
Together we'll find  
Find a way To be in love  
Starting today  
Always -"

She started driving towards his house without realizing it.

-

"I reach for the words  
Speak from my heart  
They fall to the ground  
Fall apart  
It's so hard to feel this way  
Always"

He felt like such a sap right now.

-

"When the moon appears  
I'd like to make a wish  
Wishing you were here"

She wished he was with her, listening to the song that was communicating what she wanted so badly to say.

-

"Cuz that's when life's the best  
And it's all so clear  
Every time you're here with me"

If this girl could sing it, why couldn't he just say it? Why was it so hard?

-

"I reach for your hand  
At night I pray  
Together we'll find  
Find a way  
To be in love  
Starting today  
Always"

She could hear him saying 'Always' in her head. She had repeated it to herself several times that night weeks ago.

-

"I reach for the words  
Speak from my heart  
They fall to the ground  
Fall apart  
It's so hard to feel this way  
Always"

He had loved her for so long. If there was a system lord for every time he had thought "I love you" they would never defeat the Goa'uld.

-

"Somehow I have known you  
Let's see where this goes to  
Cuz we're just beginning  
I love how it's feeling  
When I reach for your hand  
At night I pray"

She loved him. She had been fooling herself with Pete, and she knew it. But did he?

-

"Together we'll find  
Find a way  
To be in love  
Starting today  
Always"

He stopped his car. Why was Carter's car in front of him? Why was he headed towards her house?

More importantly, Why was he now out of his car, and why were he and Sam (where did the Sam come from?) standing so close?

And why was he saying "I'll take the chance to say I feel this emptiness when you walk away"?

One would think that all that military training she'd had would've prevented her from saying "We'll find a way", but no!

"I reach for the words  
Speak from my heart  
They fall to the ground  
Fall apart  
It's so hard to feel this way"

Who would think that one song would cause two well trained military soldiers to totally lose it?

"I love you." "I love you."

Who would think that a little confession would cause two well trained military soldiers to start totally making out in the middle of the road?

"We'll find a way." "Always."

---

So? Please, please, please R&R!!! Critisism welcome!


End file.
